


Mother, Mother, I Think I Found My Soul

by cabritinho



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Death Reunions, Gen, very bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabritinho/pseuds/cabritinho
Summary: A mother and son reunite.





	Mother, Mother, I Think I Found My Soul

The red-orange hues of the sunset bathed him in ethereal warmth, and the gentle breeze combed through his long, blue hair. There he stood at the base of the knoll. Gazing upwards, he could see the whimsical branches of a willow tree sway from atop the hill. A force impelled him--he took one step, then two. The grass was soft beneath his bare foot. 

A droplet of red fell to the earth. His face was bleeding, yet it hurt him not. Flesh and tendon released, and with it, so did all of the malign afflictions that ever ailed him--painting the earth about him a deep color. The electrifying tension within his body washed away, and his shackles were no more. 

At the top of the hill, he saw the willow in all of its grand elegance. Beneath it, a beautiful woman lounged on a picnic blanket. Her sunshine hair swayed from her head just as the branches did from the tree. A bead of blood descended upon her forehead. 

His eye widened. A single word reverberated within him:

Mother. 

Her silver eyes flickered up to him, and, for an ephemeral moment, disbelief shined on her features. Pleasant surprise promptly replaced it. She stood. Her dress flowed about her like an angel's silk. 

"My dearest son, how long has it been?" Reddened tears slipped from her glassy eyes. 

"Too long," he whispered, almost choking on the lump that developed within his throat. 

She held out her arms. 

He lunged into them, and he wept. 

"It's okay, Sal, it's okay," she murmured into his unkempt hair. "I'm here now, I'm here." 

His blood and gore tarnished her dress, but she cared not. Her son was with her again, and that was all that mattered. 

"I love you, Sal, I always have." 

And, between his quaking breaths: 

"I love you, too, mom."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to "Under the Willow" by Shayfer James. It's a beautiful, yet melancholic song.


End file.
